During many activities, it is desirable for the participants to be able to effectively and safely listen to audio from other electronic devices such as smartphones. For a number of reasons, including but not limited to the fact that it may be cumbersome to install speakers into the ear covers of existing helmets and that it may be unsafe to wear conventional earbuds or headphones directly over or inside the ears underneath the helmet, existing methods to listen to audio from electronic devices while participating in high motion activities may be ineffective and/or unsafe.